


Storytelling

by Ballonlea_Town



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Episode: e03 Aibou | Partner (Pokemon: Twilight Wings), Gen, Headcanon, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballonlea_Town/pseuds/Ballonlea_Town
Summary: While Marnie is staying in Postwick with her family, she finds that the happenings within the fantasy novel she is reading aren't entirely fictional.
Relationships: Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers, Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Storytelling

**Author's Note:**

> The #MyTwilightWingsEpisode tag event was created by the very amazing Myth Writes (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/pokemon-fangirl-myth) from the Champion Time Discord.
> 
> Please check out the fantastic episode 'Conviction' by Queen_of_Spheals, which is another entry for this event.
> 
> OC (Marnie's sister Emilie) from my ask blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ask-a-girl-from-spikmuth 
> 
> My main tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ballonleaparadise
> 
> Little Disclaimer: The dialects of Piers and Marnie are different to that in the games. I wasn't sure how they'd incorporate that element into the anime but I could be wrong.

Act 1  
Scene 1, Spikemuth

(In preparation for their holiday, Marnie’s family carefully load their luggage into the car. Team Yell can be seen in the background. Morpeko is usually on Marnie’s shoulder. Steven is Marnie's father, Louisa is her mother, and Emilie is Marnie's younger sister. Marnie and Emilie are standing aside from the others, watching Leon’s match on Marnie’s phone.)

Commentator: …And another critical hit from Charizard! Things are not looking good for Bea.

Emilie: (Giggles) Must be rough, knowing you’re going to lose every time.

Marnie: (Smiles) She might beat Leon eventually.

Emilie: I doubt it.

Marnie: One day, I want to challenge the Pokémon League.

Piers: (Standing beside the boot of the car, holding Marnie’s suitcase) Marnie, I’m assuming you’ve got everything you want in here.

Marnie: Oh, hang on! (Gives her phone to Emilie and runs over to Piers. Marnie pulls a wine red ribbon saying ‘Marnie’ out of her pocket, and ties it to her suitcase.)

Piers: (Gloomily) Couldn’t you have done that before we left the house?

Marnie: (Chirpily) It’ll stop Emilie trying to open it. Here you go. (Gives her suitcase to Piers, who hauls it into the boot.) The cottage is in Postwick, right? Isn’t that where Champion Leon is from?

Piers: He moved out ages ago. His family are still there. He’s got a younger brother your age, called Hop.

Marnie: Hop?

Piers: One of them had to have an odd name.

Louisa: Are we all ready? (While Louisa is saying this, Marnie opens the small bag she has been wearing and rummages through it, looking surprised when she can’t find what she is looking for.)

Piers: Did we have to leave this early in the morning?

Marnie: Erm, I forgot my book.

Steven: (Playfully) What are you like, Marnie? I’ll have to let you back in.

(The next scene shows Marnie running upstairs towards her bedroom. She retrieves the book from her desk and leaves, closing the door behind her. The following scene shows the car in motion, hours later, as it reaches a mountainous landscape. Inside the car, Piers is helping Emilie with a puzzle, and Marnie looks up from her book to admire the view.)

Steven: Not far to go now, kids. This next road might be a little bumpy.

Piers: I’m not a kid.

Louisa: (To Steven) Just go steady, dear.

Emilie: (To Marnie) What’s the book about?

Marnie: It’s about a city that’s underground.

Emilie: A what?

Louisa: (Changing the topic) Isn’t the scenery beautiful here?

Emilie: (Looking at the puzzle) Piers, you circled the wrong one!

Piers: (Softly) I’m not great at this, Emilie. (To Marnie) I’m surprised you don’t make yourself dizzy, reading in the car.

Marnie: Huh?

Scene 2, Postwick

(The next scene opens with a salesman hammering a sign into the ground, saying ‘Sold’, in front of what appears to be the protagonist’s house from the Pokémon Sword and Shield games. The taxi driver and Corvinight are waiting next to the vehicle, as if they have recently arrived.)

Taxi Driver: Is there anything I can help you with?

Salesman: I think this is secure. The family have just moved in, sorry to keep you waiting.

Taxi Driver: No need to apologise. It must get lonely living in a place like this. It’s beautiful, though, I get it.

Salesman: How much do you charge for the lift?

(The scene transitions to the Corvinight Taxi departing into the distance.)

Act 2  
Scene 1, The Holiday Cottage

(The holiday cottage is in Postwick, overlooking a meadow. Marnie enters the kitchen in the cottage, where her parents are unpacking.)

Steven: Marnie dear, is your sister sorted?

Marnie: Piers is helping her. I’ve finished unpacking, so I was going to go for a walk with Morpeko.

Steven: Are you sure? We can all go out later.

Marnie: We’ll stick to the road.

Louisa: Ok, but don’t be too long. We’ll be finished unpacking in no longer than an hour.

(Marnie leaves the house with Morpeko.)

Marnie: This place is so much better than Spikemuth, don’t you think? (Morpeko agrees.)

(After a short walk, Marnie reaches a bench overlooking the mountains. When she sits down, she takes her bag off her shoulders and looks at it.)

Marnie: My bag’s been open this whole time?! (Rummages through it) I’m sure the book was in here.

A girl’s voice: Excuse me?

(Gloria and Hop walk up behind her. Hop has Wooloo with him.)

Hop: Is this yours? (Holding out Marnie’s book.)

Marnie: Oh, thanks. (Retrieves it.) I left my bag open by accident, it must have fallen out.

Hop: (Laughs) No worries. If you’re lost, I know my way round here at the back of my hand.

Marnie: No I’m good. I’m Marnie.

Gloria: I’m Gloria, I’ve just moved here. Hop was showing me around.

Marnie: Hop?

Hop: Yes?

Marnie: Uh… It’s nothing.

Hop: So, have you just moved here, too?

Marnie: No, I’m on holiday.

Gloria: Want to come with us?

Scene 2, Postwick Fields

(The three of them stroll down a rugged path, talking, as if they have been walking for a while.)

Gloria: My parents always wanted to move here.

Hop: It’s nice, until you realise you have to walk a mile to reach a shop. What are you reading, Marnie?

Marnie: It’s about a city that’s underground. I’m not that far into it.

Gloria: I’ve read something similar to that.

Hop: You think that’s weird? There’s this wood near here that’s been out of bounds for years. People say there’s a supernatural presence in there.

Marnie: Really?

Gloria: (Laughs) You don’t seriously believe in anything like that, do you?

Marnie: Erm… Do you know what time it is?

Scene 3, The Holiday Cottage

(Marnie is shown running back towards the cottage with Morpeko, as the sun sets. She stumbles through the door, out of breath.)

Emilie: (Running over) Marnie, you’re back!

Piers: Marnie!

Louisa: Where were you? 

Steven: You were supposed to be back half an hour ago.

Marnie: I’m sorry, the walk lasted longer than I thought it would. I met Hop, he’s got a friend called Gloria. They were really nice.

Louisa: I said to be no longer than an hour.

Marnie: No you didn’t, you said you’d be finished unpacking in an hour.

Steven: We were starting to get worried. You knew exactly what we meant.

Marnie: No I didn’t!

Piers: Marnie, if you spent less time whining, maybe we’d get more done around here.

(Marnie storms out, Morpeko turning into its hangry form and leaving in pursuit. Marnie walks into her bedroom, looking frustrated, and throws herself onto her bed. Morpeko is still in its hangry form, and starts gnawing at her quilt.)

Marnie: (Sits up) Morpeko, don’t start. (Morpeko continues. Marnie sighs and lies flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. The scene transitions to later in the evening. It is dark outside, and Marnie is sitting in bed, reading her book. Emilie is on the other bed, brushing her hair. Morpeko is back in its normal form.)

Emilie: You’ve been quiet this evening.

Marnie: (Annoyed) I’m tired. (Placing her book open on the dresser.)

Emilie: What Are we doing tomorrow?

Marnie: (Sitting back down) I don’t know.

(Emilie walks over and sits next to her, and Marnie puts her arm around her.)

Emilie: When you become a trainer, will you take on the Gym Challenge?

Marnie: I might do. It depends whether I’m up to it.

Emilie: Because when neither you or Piers are at home, I won’t have anyone to talk to.

Marnie: That will never happen, Emilie. I’ll be gone for a few months. During that time, Piers will be at home more…And whatever happens next, I’ll still be living at home for at least three more years. Okay?

(Emilie nods, and Marnie rubs her shoulder.)

Act 3  
Scene 1, Marnie’s room

(Marnie awakes in the middle of the night, disturbed. A strange light is streaming from the open book, as well as through the curtain behind her. She looks over to the book, bemused, and raises the curtain. Through Marnie’s window, the light can be seen escaping from a nearby field.)

Marnie: (Watching from her window) Huh?

(Marnie looks over to Emilie, who is still asleep, in the other bed. Morpeko is curled up on the mat. She hauls herself out of bed, and wanders over to the dresser. She closes the book, and the light from the field and the book suddenly vanish. Curious, Marnie opens the novel again, and the light both from the field and the book re-emerges. She goes back over to the window and gazes at the light coming from the field.)

Marnie: (Quietly) What is that?

(Marnie pulls her dressing gown over her shoulders, grabs her slippers, leaves the room and ventures outside. She closes the front door of the Cottage behind her as quietly as she can, while carrying a torch. As she nears the light, she notices that the source is an abandoned shed at the edge of the field.)

Gloria’s Voice: Marnie!

(Marnie turns around to see Hop and Gloria running over.)

Hop: You felt obliged to come here too?

Marnie: I just wondered what it was.

(They look at the light.)

Gloria: You don’t think it’s some sort of power spot, do you?  
Hop There’s no power spots in Postwick.

Marnie: Maybe it’s… Energy from a pokémon?

(Hop opens the door of the shed.)

Gloria: Hop, what are you doing?

Hop: I want to see what’s inside this thing. (Enters)

(Marnie and Gloria look at each other and follow him.)

Scene 2, A Vast Cavern

(When they enter, they are not inside a shed, but a large cavern. The cave is barren, with 5 tunnels sprouting from the back wall. Gloria Hop and Marnie gaze at the surroundings, startled.)

Gloria: …What just happened?

Hop: …I don’t know…

Marnie: Where are we?

(They observe their surroundings, perplexed and scared.)

Gloria: How did we get here?

Marnie: … The door of the shed’s vanished… everything.

Hop: …How are we going to get out?

(Marnie looks down the entrance of one of the tunnels.)

Gloria: This doesn’t make any sense…

Marnie: I think we should head down one of these tunnels… But which one?

Hop: …We’ll just have to guess. It’s not like there’s any other way out.

Gloria: But it’s pitch black

Marnie: It won’t be in the minute (Turns on her torch and heads down a tunnel. Hop and Gloria follow her.)

Gloria: This might not even be the right way.

Hop: Then we’ll have to turn back…

Marnie: We just need to keep walking.

(Eventually, a light appears.)

Gloria: Come on, that must be the way out!

(Gloria walks ahead, Marnie and Hop close behind. Marnie appears anxious. As they get closer to the light, Marnie stops in her tracks.)

Gloria: Marnie…

Hop: What’s wrong?

Marnie: You know this… situation we’ve ended up in? In the book I’ve been reading… The part I’ve got up to… The main character wakes up in a large cave. They then venture down one of the tunnels until…

Hop: Until what?

(Marnie walks towards the light. When she nears it, the light reveals another area of the cave. They are on a ledge, overlooking a huge open area of the chasm. Sad-looking tower blocks dominate the view, overlooking solemn streets. Everything is a shade of grey, and the city in its entirety is dimly lit, despite the seemingly modern architecture. The others catch up with Marnie and they look, intrigued.)

Marnie: But… In the book… The city is beautiful, nothing like this…

Gloria: Do you think there’s human beings living down there, or something else?...

Marnie: I don’t know…

Hop: (Looks around the ridge) This is a dead end. (Camera shifts to Marnie’s perspective) Maybe we should look down another of those tunnels. What happens next in your book, Marnie? Do you know?

Scene 3, The Holiday Cottage

(Suddenly, Marnie awakes in her room, and sits up, startled. Her clock says 8:30am, and Emilie’s bed is empty. Marnie climbs out of bed and goes over to her book, which is still lying open on the dresser. She slams the book shut, so that the back cover is visible. On the back cover, there is an image of a Hypno beneath the blurb. The next scene shows Piers in the kitchen getting toast, and Emilie at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. Marnie enters, yawning.)

Emilie: (Her mouth full of cereal) Rise and shine!

Marnie: (Drowsily) Emilie, how are you already up?

Piers: (Looks up) Mum and Dad went shopping. Do you want something to eat?

Marnie: Maybe in a while. I had a really weird dream.

Piers: Marnie, I’m sorry for being, you know…

Marnie: Grumpy?

Piers: Yeah. But if you decide to disappear off anywhere in the future, make sure you know when we want you back. We were really worried.

Marnie: (Nods) I’m sorry. (Changing topic) Err… I need to see Gloria and Hop.

Piers: You can’t. I ran into Leon earlier. They’re going away for a couple of weeks, and Gloria’s family are going on holiday down south, apparently. Must be crazy, I thought they were only just settling in.

Marnie: Oh…

Piers: (Optimistically) Never mind, I’m sure you could write to them. We’ve got their addresses.

Marnie: I guess so…

(Piers knocks a table fork flying with his elbow by accident, which startles Marnie and Emilie.)

Piers: HOLY-

(Marnie catches the fork, placing it back on the shelf, and Emilie goes back to eating.)

Piers: (Embarrassed) Thanks Marn.

(The next scene shows Marnie back in her bedroom. She picks up her book, hovers it over the bin, and eventually places it in her bag. The scene then switches to what is supposed to be weeks later, with Marnie doing a voice-over, where Hop is opening a letter in his room, and Gloria is doing the same in her room.)

Marnie’s Voice Over: I hope this letter reaches you. I don’t know if I’m the only person who remembers this dream. If you know what I’m talking about, I want you to know that I’m going to find the truth behind what happened. (Scene switches to Marnie reading more of the book on her bed, back in Spikemuth. She turns to a page with a drawing of Hypno on it.) There was a pokémon ruling over that city in the book, that’s what I was going to tell you. It’s said that this pokémon is capable of erasing parts of your memory, so there’s a chance that you don’t remember who I am or anything that happened. If you do, please keep reading. (Scene changes again to Marnie closing the book before bed.) I now make sure the book is closed at night. (Scene switches to Marnie and Morpeko in the Wild Area.) If I want to get any answers, I’ll need to train hard and become as strong as possible. I need to be tough, if I’m ever to go back to that cave. I still want to face the Champion, but I can’t leave this, knowing what happened.

(End music)

(The taxi driver is sitting on a bench in the wild area, reading a magazine. The magazine has a picture of Chairman Rose and Leon on the front page. Marnie and Morpeko approach.)

Marnie: Excuse me, could we please have a lift?

Taxi Driver: Of course you can! Where are you heading?

Marnie: Back to Spikemuth. I’m receiving an endorsement today.

Taxi Driver: Oh, I see! I can guess what it’s for.

Marnie: (Climbing into the back seat) The Gym Challenge.

(End Credits.)


End file.
